


Among The Stars

by antha_athamai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-19 16:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/575420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antha_athamai/pseuds/antha_athamai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is in love with Dean, why can't he see? And yet Dean might just feel the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among The Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Lets say they are 17/18 and seniors.

I love you, how the hell can you not see that, Castiel thought as he listened to his best friend Dean talk about his latest escapade with a girl named Lisa, just one in the long list of girls he’d been with. And he came back every time and told Cas about it, when each time it felt like Dean was cutting up his heart with blunt scissors.   
“Are you seriously that dense you can’t see how I feel about you?”   
Dean stopped midsentence and stared at him, eyes bugging out.   
“What did you say?” Dean whispered, each word piercing the deadly silence that had fallen.   
“I didn’t say anything” Cas said, while internally battering his head against a wall. Why had he slipped up now, why now? He’d always felt this way about Dean but he’d promised himself he wouldn’t ever bring it up, he cared about Dean too much and he didn’t want to ruin their friendship and it wasn’t like Dean would ever reciprocate.   
“How do you feel about me?” Dean asked, eyes guarded as he glanced at Cas.  
“Please Dean, don’t make me do this” he practically pleaded, sending a silent prayer that Dean wouldn’t hate him for this.   
“Cas, look at me” Dean asked, placing a hand softly on Cas’s and capturing his gaze. “You can tell me anything you know”   
Cas wanted to believe that and with Deans touch, he felt the dam inside him break that hid his true feelings for his best friend.  
“I don’t know how to say this Dean but please I beg you not to hate me after” he took a second to gather his thoughts and then the words flew forth from his mouth unending. “I love you Dean, I think I’ve always loved you from the day I met you, the day you punched Alastair for making fun of my name. As we grew up my feelings…intensified I suppose although at the time I didn’t understand them for what they were. And then you started to notice girls, when we were 13? And I never ever felt like that for any of them and then I noticed that you made me feel how everyone expected me to feel for girls. Just the thought of seeing you made my whole day better and I didn’t want to spend time with anyone else. And then you started to date the girls and I felt sick every time I saw you with one or you talked about them, but I knew you’d never feel how I felt about you, there was no way you were gay and I didn’t know what to do. I still don’t. Because you’re beautiful Dean Winchester, inside and out and I’d give anything to be yours”   
He’d squeezed his eyes shut during his monologue so he wouldn’t have to look at Dean’s face. He wasn’t sure if he could take seeing Dean’s reaction. What if he’d just ruined their friendship forever because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut? He’d never forgive himself.  
“Cas” Dean shook the hand he was still holding onto. “Dammit Cas, open your eyes”   
Slowly his eyelids unlocked and immediately blue eyes met the impossible green of Dean’s, who’d moved much closer during his speech. He couldn’t read the emotion that he saw there; at least he didn’t think he could. Because what he thought he saw was wonder and that didn’t make any sense. At least Dean didn’t seem to be walking out of Cas’s bedroom in disgust so there was some hope that all was not ruined here.   
“Did you mean that? All that you’ve just said?” Dean asked, voice cracking.  
“Of course Dean, do you think I’d lie about something like this?” Cas barely made it to the last word before Dean’s mouth, that he had dreamed about kissing so many times, was on his and they were really kissing. Cas felt his heart stutter in his chest before he awoke to the fact it was Dean and then he surged forwards, arms wrapping around Dean’s waist as he deepened the kiss. He could hardly believe this was happening at all. They fell back onto the bed, Dean’s weight settling on him softly, positioned between his legs and Cas felt like he was floating among the stars.   
Dean broke the passionate kiss after an incalculable amount of time, gasping for breath as he leaned his forehead against Cas’s, staring into the ocean blue eyes as he tried to gather his thoughts. The break allowed reason to re-enter Cas’s thoughts and he couldn’t help worry setting in, wondering what the kiss had meant, whether Dean was just experimenting because he really didn’t think he could handle it if he was.   
“What does this mean?” He mumbled, afraid of the answer he might receive.   
“I think I love you too Cas and…I’d love you to be mine” Dean breathed, punctuating the sentence with a light press of lips on lips.   
And with these words, Castiel felt himself travelling the stars again because he had the love of the boy he’d longed for and he didn’t think he’d ever have a more perfect moment than now.   
End.


End file.
